The Walking Dead TV Show Timeline
colspan= }| The following is a timeline for the TV show: Pre Global Outbreak: Hershels’ farm has been in his family for 150 years. (ep9) Hershel left home and didn’t return for his father’s funeral. (ep10) When he was 9 years old Darryl got lost in the woods and eventually found his own way home. (ep9) Andrea’s father gave her a gun to protect her and her sister Amy as they went on a road trip. (ep7) Dale lost his wife Erma to cancer. (ep5) 131 days before Global Outbreak Wildfire started. (I.e. first case of zombie infection). (ep5) Shootout day Rick and Shane discuss Rick’s family. No mention of zombies. (ep1) Rick and Shane engage in shootout. Rick gets shot and passes out. (ep1) Outside Carl’s school, Lori and Paula talk about Lori’s relationship with Rick. Shane and tells Lori that Rick has been shot and is in the hospital. Lori relays this information to Carl as Shane looks on. (ep8) Shane visits Rick in hospital with flowers. (ep1) Day 0 - Global outbreak Day 0 Morning: Hanna and her daughter Jamie and son Billy sit on the sofa and look at their dead goldfish in the fish bowl. They have a fish funeral around the toilet bowl. They go for a drive in their SUV. (Web1) Judy walks down the street with some groceries. She sees a woman lying next to a car in front of Palmer's undecorated house. While doing CPR she gets bitten and infected. Presumably, Judy escapes and wanders off. (Web3) Mike Palmer's front yard is decorated for his 50th birthday. (Web1) Andrew's dog Max is "torn into" by something/someone. (web4) Shane investigates a disturbance at a house. (Dead Reckoning web game) Day 0 Afternoon: While looking for a gun to put his dog down, Andrew encounters Palmer in his basement. Palmer informs him that the CDC is looking for a cure and that he shot his wife but not his kids. He gives Andrew a gun after he (non-verbally) agrees to shoot him. (web4) Andrew shoots his dog in the backyard, comes inside to wash up and notices the power going out. (web3) Andrew encounters an infected Judy and shoots her in the stomach. He covers her in the rug. (web3) Hannah gets into a car accident trying to avoid a mob and is knocked unconscious. Her kids leave the car and go to Andrew's house. (web1) Hannah awakens in her car to find her kids missing. She runs through the neighborhood and notices a dead body on Palmer's front lawn amidst party decorations. (web1) Hannah encounters a walker eating a dead body and is chased by the walker to the front of Andrew's house. Andrew shoots the walker and lets Hannah into the house. (web1) Once Hannah is inside the house the kids hug their mother. Andrew asks Hannah about her injury. (web2) As Hannah and Andrew chat, Billy asks to go outside and wake Max. Andrew tells him no and tells him to put the dog bowl away. Billy walks near a rug and noises can be heard coming from it. (web2) As Jamie and Billy talk Judy (now a zombie) rises. They hide under the table and then in the closet as Judy stalks them. Just as they are discovered, Hannah kills Judy with an axe. (web5) Day 0 Evening: Andrew decides they need to go to Atlanta for safety. He goes over to Mike Palmers house to get truck keys but is killed by Palmers walker kids. (web6) Hannah hearing a helicopter announcement decides to leave the house with the kids. Once on the street they are pursued by several walkers. Hannah is bitten on the arm and says goodbye to her kids. The kids escape. Hannah is torn apart by the walkers. (web6) Between Day 0 to Day 5 -''' Shane visits Rick in Hospital. Military is shooting staff. Power is on at Hospital but goes out due to explosion. Shane listens for Rick’s heartbeat. Walkers roam the halls of the hospital. Shane leaves Rick and blocks the door with a bed. (ep6) Lori/Carl leave house with Shane to find a refugee camp in Atlanta. (ep11) They are on a gridlocked highway with Carol/Ed and Sophia. Shane and Lori watch as helicopters napalm bomb Atlanta. Shane hugs Lori. (ep11) '''Between Day 5 to Day 53 Quarry Camp established (?) In his first day in the camp Darryl talks about a Chupacabra. (ep11) Hannah has decayed and turned into "bicycle zombie". (web6) Day 30-33 -''' The French come close to finding a cure according to Jenner. (ep6) Jenner losses outside communication. Electrical Grid is lost. (ep6) Jenner at CDC starts trying to shut down scrubbers to conserve electricity. (ep5) Gas lines stop working according to Morgan. (ep1) 'Day 53 -' Lori starts suggesting to Shane to post signs on Hwy 85 to warn people. (ep1) 'Day 60 -' Rick wakes up in hospital and has drink of water. Tries phone and gets no dial-tone. He leaves the hospital and sees multitudes of dead bodies. Rick sees bicycle-zombie, and bikes to his house to find Lori/Carl missing, encounters Morgan/Duane who knock him unconscious and bring him to Rick's neighbors house. Morgan explains outbreak/disease to Rick. Walkers (w/ Morgan's wife) surround house at night but don't get in. Car alarm set off outside house.(ep1) 'Day 61 -' After killing a Z with a bat Rick goes to his house in morning and finds photo albums gone, Duane suggests Rick's family is in Atlanta, Morgan suggests CDC as safe place. (ep1) Rick/Morgan/Duane goes to police dept, shower and get guns. Rick gives Morgan a radio and leaves them. Morgan says he will follow in a few days once Duane has learned to shoot. Rick kills the bicycle zombie and leaves for Atlanta. Morgan returns home and tries unsuccessfully to shoot his zombie wife. Rick stops at Gas station north of Hwy 85 at shoots zombie girl (start ep1), Rick makes radio transmission on Hwy 85 which quarry camp hears, Rick runs out of Gas, finds dead people at farm house, gets horse, Rick arrives in Atlanta on horseback and sees helicopter reflection. He follows and encounters a herd. He makes refuge inside a tank. He makes Radio contact with Glenn. Rick escapes from tank and meets Glenn + others (ep2). They are upset about the noise he made on the street which has attracted the walkers to the building. Lori/Shane has sex at camp. After a disagreement Merle is handcuffed to roof. Rick and Glenn cover themselves with zombie guts and gain access to a van. The group leaves department store without Merle with Glenn causing a distraction with a red sports car. The van arrives at quarry camp and Glenn brings red car to camp. Rick reunites with Lori/Carl. Later there is a campfire discussion about Merle. Lori & Rick have sex at night. Jim has strange dream. 'Day 62 -' Jim & Dale scavenge red car for parts/gas, while Carol cleans Rick's clothes a walker nears camp and starts eating deer. Darryl arrives back at quarry camp looking for Merle. Merle meanwhile is trying to retrieve a hacksaw to escape. Rick makes a decision to return to Atlanta. Rick/Glenn/TDog/Darryl travels to Atlanta to retrieve guns, they go to the department store to see Merle has left. Back at camp Shane argues with Lori then Shane beats Ed (ep3) Amy and Andrea catch fish in the quarry pond. Jim starts digging holes which alarms Dale. Shane confronts Jim and after knocking him down ties him to a tree. Back in Atlanta Rick & co follow Merle's trail but decide to retrieve the guns before searching the streets. They encounter Miguel and Glenn is captured by some thugs. After a showdown with the Vatos they be-friend them and talk with the Vatos leader Guillermo. They return to the van to find it gone they set out on foot back to camp. Back at camp Shane frees Jim and invites him to the fish-fry. Ed declines to join them. There is a campfire discussion about Dale's watch. The camp is attacked by many walkers and Amy is bitten/killed. Ed + 11 others are killed. Rick & Co arrive in time to fight off walkers. (ep4) 'Day 63 -' At the CDC, Dr. Jenner makes morning transmission and states Wildfire started 194 days ago and global outbreak was 63 days ago. (ep5) He loses TS-19 samples. Back at camp the quarry survivors bury/burn dead. Rick makes a morning transmission to Morgan. Amy reanimates and Andrea shoots her. Jim's bite is discovered. Shane makes a campfire announcement that they will leave for the CDC in the morning (Day 64). '''Day 64 – The survivors leave the quarry and part ways with Morales and family. They leave Jim by tree while the RV is repaired. The survivors arrive at CDC. Rick pleads with CDC camera to let them in. CDC door opens. Group goes inside CDC and meets Dr. Jenner. They proceed to get blood tests. (ep6) Group eats and drinks. Group takes hot showers. Rick and Jenner talk. Shane confronts Lori. Everyone sleeps. Day 65 -''' Group awakens with hangovers and eats eggs. Group sees Enhanced Internal View of TS-19. Jacqui comments that Andrea lost someone (Amy) two days ago (day 62). Jenner states that building is in lockdown mode. After finding no gasoline in basement the group confronts Jenner who locks them in viewing room. Rick persuades Jenner to unlock doors. Jenner whispers in Rick’s ear. The group proceeds upstairs without Dale, Andrea and Jacqui. Using a grenade they escape the CDC and board the 5 vehicle caravan. Dale and Andrea emerge from the CDC. Jacqui and Jenner remain in the CDC as it explodes. The caravan departs the CDC area lead by Rick and family in the RV and Shane in a Jeep at the rear. The caravan stops somewhere for the night. Season 2 'Day 66 -' The group reduce their caravan from 5 cars to the RV, the Station Wagon and a motorbike. Not much else is known about this day. 'Day 67 -' In the morning Rick makes a transmission to Morgan stating they lost Jacqui "the day before last" (day 64). The group boards the caravan and head out on the highway. The RV breaks down and the group stops to fix it and gather supplies. A herd of zombies approach the group. A walker attacks Andrea in the RV, which she kills with a screwdriver. T-dog is injured and Sophia is chased by two walkers into the woods. Rick pursues Sophia and finds her. Rick kills the two walkers. Sophia is lost. Back at the highway the group looks for supplies. Shane fixes up a car and the group hears a radio transmission. Rick and Darryl search for Sophia but only find the woodchuck walker. They return to the RV and the group sleeps. 'Day 68 -' The group awakens and gets changed into new clothes. Andrea confronts Dale about their decisions at the CDC. Dale and T-Dog wait at the RV while the rest of the group goes into the woods to search for Sophia. They find a tent and Darryl pockets a gun. They find a church and kill the walkers inside. Carol prays for Sophia. Lori and Shane discuss Shane leaving. Andrea talks to Shane about leaving the group. Shane, Rick and Carl remain behind to search for Sophia. The rest of the group makes their way back to the RV. Lori confronts Carol about Rick. While searching for Sophia, Carl sees a deer in a clearing and approaches it. Suddenly the deer and Carl are shot. Rick runs to his son while Shane sweeps the area. A short while later, Rick carries Carl to Hersel’s farmhouse while Otis and Shane follow. Rick approaches a farmhouse, where an older man, Hershel, meets him on the front porch with his daughters Maggie and Beth, Beth's boyfriend Jimmy, and Patricia, Otis's girlfriend. Hershel proceeds to tend to Carl while Rick donates blood. Meanwhile Lori hears the gunshot and worries about Carl. Andrea and Carol talk but are interrupted by Darryl who wants to keep searching. Back at the RV T-Dog is getting delirious from his injury which concerns Dale. Hershel tells Shane that he needs a respirator to operate on Carl. Shane and Otis leave for a FEMA base to gather the supplies. Maggie leaves on horse to retrieve Lori. In the forest Andrea is attacked by a walker but is saved by Maggie who tells Glenn the directions to the farmhouse. The group returns the RV and discuss their next moves with Dale. Darryl finds some pills for T-Dog. Maggie and Lori arrive at the farmhouse and Lori and Rick watch over Carl. As it gets dark, Shane arrives at the FEMA camp and large herd of walkers block the way to the supply trailer. Shane distracts the walkers with some flares and they enter the trailer and get supplies. When they exit the trailer the walkers chase them into the school where Shane and Otis pause to catch their breath. Shane and Otis venture further into the school and split up in order to escape. They meet up outside the school and as they are limping away from a herd of walkers Shane shoots Otis in the leg. Shane retrieves the medical supplies and makes his way back to the truck as Otis is eaten by the walkers. Glenn and T-Dog arrive at the farm and meet Maggie on the porch. Darryl and Andrea venture out into the woods to look for Sophia. They encounter the hanging lurker and Darryl shoots him in the head. They return to the RV where Dale gives Andrea back her gun. Back at the farmhouse Shane returns with the Medical supplies and Carl is saved. Shane shaves his head to cover up where Otis tore out his hair. '''Day 69 – In the morning Rick tells Carl that Sophia is ok. The survivors arrive at the farm and once settled in they have a funeral for Otis. Shane lies about his last moments. After the funeral Maggie brings out a map and they formulate a plan to search for Sophia. Maggie volunteers to go into town to get medical supplies and asks Glenn to accompany her. T-Dog and Dale fetch water from a well and discover a lurker inside the well. The group attempt to get the lurker out by using Glenn as bait. Eventually the lurker is lifted out but rips in two. T-Dog kills the lurker to the chagrin of Maggie. Glenn and Maggie venture into a town where Glenn gets a pregnancy test for Lori. Glenn and Maggie have sex in a pharmacy. They return to the farm and Glenn gives the True Blue test to Lori. Meanwhile Darryl searches a farmhouse for Sophia but only finds some flowers (Cherokee Roses). Elsewhere Rick and Hershel discuss the farm, Hershel’s father and God. Rick asks to stay at the farm which Hershel considers. Shane and Andrea scout out an area for target practice. Rick returns to Carl’s bedside and they talk. Rick gives Carl his hat. Darryl gives a flower to Carol and tells her a story to comfort her. At night Lori takes the pregnancy test and looks concerned when it shows a positive. Day 70 – The next day Lori wakes up and talks to Carol about using the farmhouse kitchen. Meanwhile the group is still searching for Sophia and Jimmy joins them. Shane questions Rick’s decision to keep searching for the girl. When they return Rick and Lori talk about continuing the search. Beth calls for Rick to talk to Hershel. Hershel is not happy about Jimmy joining the group and Darryl taking a horse. He and Rick agree to control their own people. Darryl finds Sophia’s doll in a riverbed. He continues to search but his horse throws him and he falls on one of his arrows.